Chopped All-Stars: Food Network vs. Cooking Channel
In this first competition of the celebrity tournament, fans of Food Network and Cooking Channel get to see some of their favorite stars in action in the Chopped Kitchen. One chef's dash to deliver a creative appetizer before the clock runs makes for a very exciting first round. Then in the second round, something's fishy in the basket, and one chef's dish is at risk when two competitors bump into each other. And with a spot in the $50,000 All-Stars finale and a favorite charity on the line, two finalists go head-to-head in the dessert round. Will their creations from marshmallow and coconut flakes make the judges happy? Contestants *Nadia G., Club Tech, The Boys & Girls Club of America *Jeff Mauro, University of Chicago Medicine Comer Children's Hospital *Sunny Anderson, N Street Village *Gabriele Corcos, Feeding America Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Maneet Chauhan *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Banana Bread, Veggie Terrine, Galangal, Mango Juice Nadia did Tropical Crocchetta di Patata w/ Mango Galangal Reduction. '''Nadia is the only chef to successfully transform and integrate every ingredient in the basket, but she failed to get a crocchetta on Geoffrey's plate. Jeff made '''Veggie Terrine Tartine with "Pico de Galangal". '''Jeff's presentation is beautiful, and the ''pico de galangal ''is very fresh and a great idea. The only complaint is that the veggie terrine was not transformed. Sunny prepared '''Creamy Veggie Terrine with Apple Succotash. '''The apple cuts through the sweetness nicely, and the sauce is nice. The banana bread isn't transformed, her presentation is lacking, and the way the dish is assembled makes it too sweet. Gabriele did '''Vegetable Terrine Frittata w/ Banana Bread. The frittata is great, and the galangal butter on the banana bread was very smart. Maneet wishes the banana bread was transformed, and Chris labels the shot glass of mango juice as the least amount of transformation of a basket ingredient ever seen in the Chopped ''kitchen. The first chef eliminated in the tournament is '''Chef Nadia' for failing to finish plating her dishes. Entrée Ingredients: Rack of Venison, Potato Pierogies, Okra, Seafood Pepper Pot Soup Jeff made Grilled Venison in Pierogi with Pepper Pot Sauce. '''Jeff cooks the venison the best of the three, his presentation is great, and his smoky okra is nice. His sauce is absolutely dreadful. Sunny prepared '''Latin Venison Gumbo w/ Fried Pierogi. Sunny has amazing flavor development for 30 minutes, and she overcame the pepper pot soup. Unfortunately, she created two seperate dishes that don't come together. Gabriele's entrée is Venison Bolognese over Potato Pierogies. The bolognese is very flavorful and delicious, Gabriele making the best use of the pepper pot soup in the round. The judges wish that he had done more with the pierogies than simply boil them, especially since he had 4 extra minutes and all he did was stand and drink wine. The judges deny Chef Gabriele the chance to fight in the dessert round for not transforming the pierogies with four extra minutes. Dessert Ingredients: Okinawan Sweet Potatoes, Coconut Flakes, Calvados, Marshmallows Sunny made Bread Pudding w/ Chocolate Marshmallow Base. The bread pudding is delicious, although Chris finds it a bit busy. The judges don't taste the sweet potato, and the side drink is too alcoholic (Chris doesn't know what it says about him, but he loves it). Jeff made''' a '''Crispy, Crunchy, Coconut & White Chocolate Goo-Ball. Jeff's dessert is very inventive, has a lot of different textures, and has saltiness and sweetness. Chris finds that Jeff made the sweet potato shine in his dish. Geoffrey finds it too sweet. The judges decide that Chef Jeff will not advance to the finale because of the errors in his appetizer and entrée, although the judges agree that he made tremendous process from his last appearance. Sunny is made Chopped Champion and advances to the finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chopped All-Stars Category:Galangal Category:Okra Category:Okinawan Sweet Potatoes Category:Sweet Potatoes Category:Coconut Flakes Category:Marshmallows Category:Coconut Gallery CASFoodvs.Cooking Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Gabrielle, Sunny, Jeff, and Nadia Nadia's Crocchetta.png|Nadia's Appetizer Jeff's Tartine.png|Jeff's Appetizer Sunny's Succotash and Bear Claw.png|Sunny's Appetizer Gabrielle's Frittata.png|Gabrielle's Appetizer Jeff's All-Star Sandwich.png|Jeff's Entrée Sunny's Gumbo and Pierogi.png|Sunny's Entrée Gabrielle's Bolognese over Pierogies.png|Gabrielle's Entrée Sunny's Bread Pudding.png|Sunny's Dessert Jeff's Goo-Ball.png|Jeff's Dessert Notes *Jeff Mauro was previously a contestant on Chopped. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chopped All-Stars Category:Galangal Category:Okra Category:Okinawan Sweet Potatoes Category:Sweet Potatoes Category:Coconut Flakes Category:Marshmallows Category:Coconut